


A Father's Visit

by MamaKatie



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Family, Freezerburn Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 12:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12727014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaKatie/pseuds/MamaKatie
Summary: Yang knows her girlfriend more than anything. So when she catches her stammering in the middle of a hallway, she knows it's important.





	A Father's Visit

“Yang Xiao Long!”

The shout across the hallway made the blonde stop, flinching slightly. “Full name, hmm?” she mumbled, rolling her eyes before turning around to face the heiress storming down the halls of Beacon Academy.

“Hey, Ice Queen, what can I do for ya today?” Yang turned, smirking at Weiss.

“Don’t be a pest,” Weiss frowned, placing a hand on her hip before sighing and pulling Yang into a hug. “You left this morning on your own…” she mumbled into Yang’s ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

Yang pulled her girlfriend back into a tight hug, wide grin on her face. She knew that Weiss was displaying so much emotion because no one was around, but she lived for moments like these. Her relationship with Weiss was something neither of them ever expected, especially considering how angry they were when they first met – considering Weiss’ first interaction with her little sister, it wasn’t surprising – but through their communication, long nights helping out their team, and especially their time training for the doubles round of the big tournament coming up, something far past friendship had formed. And Yang couldn’t be happier. Her dad may refer to her as his sun dragon, but to her, Weiss Schnee was truly the sunshine of her life.

“Sorry,” Yang finally responded, finally letting go of Weiss, grabbing her hand and beginning to walk to their room – classes were over for the day, so the pair enjoyed studying together before Ruby came home to start their group training. “So, what’s up Weiss? You don’t ‘full name’ me unless it’s important,”

Weiss rolled her eyes. “Ignoring that last comment, there actually is something I would like to talk with you about…”

Weiss had mumbled the end of her sentence, catching Yang’s attention instantly. Weiss was always sure of herself, which meant this really was important, for her to trail off like she had.

Pulling her into their room, she led the pair onto Weiss’ bed, wrapping her arm around the heiress’ waist.

“I’m all ears then,” Yang said seriously, a small smile still on her face as she leaned in, kissing Weiss’ forehead, chuckling lightly at the flush that appeared on her face in response.

Weiss took a deep breathe. “Family day is next week,” she stated simply, eyes boring into Yang’s as she spoke.

Yang blinked, scratching the back of her head. “Yes? That’s true?”

She had a faint idea of where Weiss was headed with this, but it was a sensitive topic, one that Yang didn’t want to bring up first, unless absolutely necessary. She cared far too much about Weiss to do that to her.

“Well, is your father coming?” Weiss asked, looking away slightly before turning back, scooting just a bit closer to the blonde, barely noticeable to anyone but Yang.

“Yeah!” Yang grinned brightly. She couldn’t help it – while she would never share the same levels of outward excitement as her sister, her relationship with her father was so important to her. “He’ll be there to spend time with Rubbles and I an—oh.”

She put it together, eyes narrowing as a teasing grin spread across her face.

“Dost the princess want to _meet_ my dad?” she leaned in and whispered, relishing in the clear blush quickly spreading across Weiss’ face.

“No!” Weiss scoffed, turning her head. “I was merely curious about the well-being of my teammates, especially considering the extreme respect and affection you and your sister have for your father. That’s all.”

Yang barked out a laugh, pulling Weiss into a tight embrace, kissing the top of her head. She couldn’t help it – when Weiss got flustered and tried to act all haughty to her, she always knew she had won.

“What are you laughing at, you brute?” Weiss rose her voice, shooting a glare at her girlfriend.

“Sorry, sorry,” Yang laughed, her grin betraying her true feelings. “But Weiss, I would _love_ for you to meet my Dad! He’s gonna love you! You tamed this dragon after all,” she teased, shooting her girlfriend a wink.

Weiss blushed. “Oh um…well…that’s good to hear…” she mumbled. She had been concerned – something Yang picked up on, but chose not to comment on at the moment – but it seemed like things were going to work out alright.

“He is!” Yang reassured, standing up and stetching before turning back to the heiress. “You’re such a sweetheart, you’re a badass fighter and you’re absolutely stunning. I got lucky with you, and Dad will love you. You have my word,”

“Well I would certainly hope so,” she responded, standing up straight, smirking at the blonde. “Now come on, let’s get to studying. We have three assignments due tonight and I’d prefer to get these done before your sister kicks down our door as usual,”

“Yeah yeah…” Yang waved her off, grabbing her bags.

“And Yang?”

“Yes princess?”

“I’m…very excited to meet your father as well. If he’s anything like you, I imagine it will be a pleasant visit.”

With that comment, the two walked in silence to the library, but the smile on Yang’s face would not go away for the rest of the day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Freezerburn Week 2017! 
> 
> While I normally write White Rose, Freezerburn is definitely my 2nd OTP. I'm so excited to keep writing some one-shots this week and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
